<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say "yes" and let me be yours by arkhamsjason</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546159">Say "yes" and let me be yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamsjason/pseuds/arkhamsjason'>arkhamsjason</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jason being the best boyfriend, Kyle is the equivalent of a house cat, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamsjason/pseuds/arkhamsjason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness is a foreign concept for Jason, but the longer he stays with Kyle, the more he realizes maybe it's okay for him to look foward to the future.<br/>And if making things official will only get them to feel more real, then Jason is more than willing to take that next step with Kyle.<br/>As soon as he finds the right time to ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say "yes" and let me be yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something quick I wrote in the bus omw to work while trying not to panic that I was going to arrive late lol. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason doesn't know how he got here. What turn he took and at what point in time that made this his life. </p><p>He looks down at the mass of dark hair on his lap, Kyle's nose tucked close to his stomach as his quiet snores fill the room. </p><p>It is 3:40 in the morning, the pouring rain outside making everything darker and colder than usual, the only light coming from the TV in front of him. Jason put it on mute about two hours ago now, right after Kyle decided the couch was comfortable enough for him to fall asleep and Jason's lap could make a rather useful pillow. </p><p>Jason doesn't mind. He finished the movie half reading the character's lips and half guessing what they were saying because Kyle dropped the remote when turning around on the couch and Jason couldn't move to get it, but still, he's pretty sure the result turned out much better than the actual movie could've been. Kyle would've probably agreed, seeing as he's always asking Jason to tell him stories at the most random of times. Including, sometimes, when Jason is in the middle of patrol.  </p><p>And talking about patrol, that's exactly what he should be doing, or maybe even fall asleep with Kyle, but here he is, watching dumb commercial after dumb commercial, running his fingers through the soft threads of Kyle's hair, searching his mind for every key point that led him to this moment. </p><p>Because this right here is so much bigger having become Robin and all the anger and resentment he's held onto for so long.</p><p>So much bigger than dying.</p><p>This quietness, Kyle's weight grounding him in reality and the light feeling in his chest is something Jason never thought possible.</p><p>It is the promise of a future and the happiness it has in store for him, because death is always certain, but Jason isn't one used to have the good, unexpected things sent his way. </p><p>Lightning breaks the skies outside and for a second, just a breath of a moment, Jason thinks he sees a shape outside, gone before he could fully register it. </p><p>He tries to get his phone out of his pocket without moving Kyle too much and shoots a quick text.</p><p>
  <em> I'm not dead, just decided to stay in tonight. Stop fussing, old man. </em>
</p><p>He doesn't have to wait long for the reply, almost as if Bruce had been waiting for him to text him just that.</p><p>
  <em> I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.  </em>
</p><p>Jason huffs a laugh, but doesn't bother with replying. Bruce knows what he'd say anyway.</p><p>
  <em> Tell Kyle he's invited to lunch at the manor this weekend. And no one turns down Alfred's invitations.  </em>
</p><p>It's easy. Somehow, at some point, it became easy. </p><p>He doesn't know what to make of it.</p><p>There's the soft heaviness of a ring in his pocket. One that Jason picked not two days ago with the help of Diana and, surprisingly, Mera who decided to tag along. It took them an entire day and four different crises before Jason found a ring he deemed perfect. Or perfect enough. </p><p>Bruce probably would've laughed. And so would Tim and Dick. Even Damian.</p><p>But save from the two who had been with him and Alfred, who Jason has called more than once, worried if he was doing the right thing, no one else knows. No one else has to know.</p><p>At least not yet.</p><p>Because Jason has a plan. Or had one. Before Kyle decided to come back home two days earlier, throwing himself in Jason's arms, shaking from head to toe and whispering over and over again: "Jay, Jay, Jay." </p><p>Almost like prayer.</p><p>Like just calling his name, having Jason hold him, would make everything alright. Dissipate whatever horrors he had seen in space. </p><p>And so the gold ring engraved with stars had remained in Jason's pocket, and when Diana called this morning to ask how everything went, Mera's voice in the background telling her to congratulate him, Jason had to whisper, as quietly as he could so Kyle wouldn't listen: "Not yet."</p><p>Not yet.</p><p>Not yet.</p><p>
  <em> Not yet. </em>
</p><p>Because Kyle needed Jason more than Jason needed to fill in the empty space in Kyle's finger.</p><p>And what a stupid thing it had been for Jason to find out how much happiness it gave him that Kyle's ring finger was free, with him wearing his Green Lantern ring on his right hand.</p><p>Kyle stirs in his sleep, and Jason tries not to move as the blood suddenly rushes to his legs. There's a wet spot on his thigh from where Kyle was drooling that Jason should probably find disgusting, but doesn't really. </p><p>"Jay?" Kyle calls out, voice still heavy with sleep. He moves to sit down, but Jason's hand rubbing circles on his back keeps him in place.</p><p>"Right here, Ky." </p><p>Jason smiles at Kyle trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes, failing to find Jason's face in the dark, the light from the TV not enough for his current situation.</p><p>"You don't sound sleepy, why aren't you sleepy." </p><p>Jason runs his fingers down Kyle's face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. "I was finishing the movie."</p><p>Kyle squints, trying to find insincerity in what Jason is saying. It's a face Jason is so used to seeing whenever he comes home from patrol and Kyle suspects him of hiding an injury, that Jason can't help but laugh.</p><p>"You know," he says, feeling hot where the ring is pressed against his thigh, desperate to pull it out, "if you were going to fall asleep so soon, we might as well have gone straight to bed." </p><p>"It's not my fault you choose boring movies." </p><p>"Clueless isn't boring." Not that Jason knows. He didn't really finish the movie, but it was Dick's recommendation and although Kyle is probably right, Jason still feels like he should defend it. Out of brotherhood and all that bullshit Dick likes to talk about. </p><p>"If you say so." But Kyle is already going back to sleep, his full weight settling on Jason again.</p><p>"Oh no, you will not." Jason says, moving from under him. Kyle lets out a noise of discontent, but Jason isn't having it. He refuses to have cramps because Kyle was too busy acting like a house cat. "If you want to go back to sleep, then let's go to bed where is more comfortable."</p><p>Kyle only hums, his hand reaching out to take a hold of Jason's shirt in order to pull him back into the role of a pillow. </p><p>Jason sighs, shaking his head at his boyfriend. Possibly husband.</p><p>No. Definitely future husband. </p><p>He steps out of Kyle's reach, ignoring the annoyed sound coming from him and moving so he has one arm under Kyle's back and another behind his knees, easily lifting him. Kyle instinctively throws his own arms around Jason's neck, nuzzling his shoulder.</p><p>"Love you, Jay." </p><p>He's said it before. Hundreds of times before. So much that it shouldn't be a surprise for Jason to hear it. His breath shouldn't catch like this. He heart shouldn't be skipping a beat.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>"Yeah, you better remember this moment when I finally go down on one knee." </p><p>Because he will. Soon. Maybe even before lunch with the family, so they can tell everyone the news then. Maybe Jason will settle Kyle in bed now and wake him up with small, feather like kisses, until Kyle's feeling restless, until his focus is on Jason and Jason only.</p><p>Until Jason can ask him to spend the rest of their lives together. </p><p>But he doesn't. </p><p>He gets Kyle on his side of the bed, take off his shirt and then lie down behind him. He hums softly until he can hear and feel Kyle's breath even out, unconsciousness taking him once again. </p><p>Kyle doesn't stir this time when Jason begins talking, baring his heart in a way he still doesn't know how to do under the daylight.</p><p>"You always go on and on about how I'm your home," he says closing his eyes and just feeling the press of Kyle's body against his, "about how you don't care if it's Gotham or even Crime Alley, as long as I'm there and God, Ky, I don't know how you can say those things so easily. I don't know how you do it that I actually believe you." </p><p>Jason takes a deep breath, opening his eyes again to stare at the vastness of Gotham's clouded skies. </p><p>"But I do believe you every time and it's insane that I actually get to feel like this. That everything became so much better with you in my life." Kyle deserves to hear all of this mushy stuff. Jason knows it. Knows that he needs to be more open and vocal about how he feels, but it's always been so much easier to transmit his feelings with his touch and gestures. Still, maybe he should write this all down, make a speech of it. Kyle would love it. "You helped me with B, with Dick and Tim. You told me I could be a good older brother to Damian and I've been trying. I've been trying so fucking hard, Ky. And your support, your love… for a long time I didn't know what was real and what was only in my head. And I was scared the good moments were madness induced by the Pit, making me believe in things that weren't there so I'd only be more terrified of losing them."</p><p>And isn't that fucking grand, that all the shit and the pain always felt more real than any peace. </p><p>"But you ground me, Ky." Jason tells him, honest and broken with unshed tears. "You're real and you make things real and I love you. No matter how much I think, how many maps I make of my memories and the moments, I can't find where I did something that made me deserving of you, but you chose me and I choose you. Every day, I choose you and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want it to be official, to have a physical reminder of what we are to each other every time we have to be apart." </p><p>Jason is a work in progress. He knows that better than anyone, but he doesn't want that to stop him from being with Kyle and saying the things that he feels. He doesn't want to live his life scared that if he says something out loud it will be taken from him or it'll cease to exist.</p><p>Kyle deserves better.</p><p><em> Jason </em> deserves better. </p><p>And that ring, the day he went out and made the decision to buy it. Those are proof of the person he's working to become.</p><p>He will get there. He will be happy.</p><p>And Kyle will be by his side.</p><p>"I say yes, by the way," Kyle says, his voice echoing in the dark, and Jason almost jumps out of his skin. He grabs Jason's hand, kissing the back of it before pulling it across his middle so Jason is fully hugging him from behind. "In case there was any doubt, I say yes." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are appreciated even if 99% of the time I don't know how to reply to them &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>